My Sunflower, My Hero
by A Midnight Note
Summary: Russia's finally agreed to marry Natalia. And everything goes well, they're happy.   For a while. . . Then Belarus realizes something. .
1. Chapter 1

Natalia couldn't believe her ears. "Wh-what?" She was in complete and utter shock. Ivan sighed before repeating his words.

"I will marry you." He was utterly defeated, but that didn't phase Natalia. Ivan would be _hers._ She launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Spasibo, spasibo, spasibo!" She gushed at him, "I promise I will be best wife you ever want." Ivan only gave a small nod and kissed her head gently.

"I know you will, Little One. I know."

The wedding was beautiful. It was in a beautiful church filled with their favourite flowers and people. Standing behind the doors Natalia shifted nervously. "Shh," She spoke to herself, the wedding party had all left and it was only her waiting for her cue to start, "He'll be there. And this is going to happen." She was still worried that Ivan would bolt, or leave her at the alter.

Then the march began and the doors where opened for her. As soon as Natalia caught sight of her Ivan standing there, an exuberant smile lit up her face. _He's really there. He's really going to be mine forever._ It seemed to take a long time to reach the alter, but it was only moment before she was holding his hands in hers and staring into his eyes.

When it came time to exchange rings, Natalia nervously took Russia's hand in hers and slid it on, Russia on the other hand was completely calm and slid the band over her delicate finger. With that the had their final vows.

"You may now, kiss, the bride." The preacher spoke with a deep and gravely voice. Ivan leaned down to Natalia's level and pecked her lips sweetly.

Natalia kept her promise to be the best wife. She cooked amazing meals for Ivan, kept the house spotless but look lived in. She tended to his every want and need, she was ridiculously happy. Smiles were a constant. She even brought him fresh sunflowers most every day.

Ivan did his best to appear happy. He smiled at Belarus when ever she was near him. And truth be told, he was happier for the most part. There was only one problem. He didn't love his wife the way he should have. Sure, there was some love, but not what she deserved. No matter how hard he tried to love her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. If Belarus ever knew that, it would have broken her heart. So he kept silent and enjoyed her company. _It is better than empty house, da?_ He would think to himself.

Of course, Natalia couldn't be around Russia all the time, he needed time alone and time to do his paper work. With her dictator, she had much more free time. So she began to speak to the other countries. Since she was hardly Psychotic any more, they gladly became her friend. She talked to Alfred and Elizaveta the most, talking to them over the phone, going out to eat. Her and Elizaveta even went on shopping trips every now and again. She enjoyed her new life immensely. She had friends for once, they weren't afraid of her. Most of all, she had her Russia. They were married. Sleeping in the same bed, she got kisses from him. What she lived for most though, were the nights that he would hold her as he slept. Those nights she did her best to stay up so she could remember every, single, detail.

_**любовь**_

However, as the months turned to a year, and year turned into two; Natalia noticed a few things. Russia was quieter than he had ever been. He hardly ever threatened anyone. His pipe lay in their hall closet, gathering layers of dust when Natalia forgot to clean it. Theses things found their way into Natalia's mind and buried into her subconscious. They would pop up whenever she had a moment to herself. Constantly nagging at her that something wasn't right with her Ivan.

Then one day while he was out, she was cleaning the window in his office. She was humming the melody of an old Belarusian lullaby when it struck her.

"He is miserable." Her hand stopped swiping the cloth across the damp pane. Her eyes froze on the landscape, the realization eating her heart like bonfire flames.

That is how Ivan found her. Staring at the barren Russian landscape, the only clue to her epiphany were the streaks on her cheek.

"Natalia?" He asked, worry colouring his voice vividly. That was all it took to bring her back.

"Da?" She asked, as if nothing had occurred. He eyed her wearily, but decided it was nothing.

"Never mind. I must be tired." She smiled softly and sat the rag down.

"Da, sleep now." She took her cleaning supplies down to the kitchen and pushed her earlier thoughts away for now. When she returned to the bedroom, Ivan was already stripped of his day clothes and wearing a pair of sweats she had gotten him a few months back. She smiled as she walked over to him. Covering him she kissed his cheek and padded to his computer desk.

_**любовь**_

A few months had passed and Natalia was heading up the stairs to Russia's study to bring him lunch. But today was different. Da, she had his lunch as usual with a small sunflower, but she also had an extra item in her apron that weighed her heart. She lightly knocked on the door, entering when he called. Shaking, she sat down the tray.

"Ivan." Her voice just barely audible. He looked up from his paperwork, surprised at his wife's tone.

"Da?" He rose an eyebrow.

She reached into the folds of her apron and took out papers with unsteady hands. "These, these are for you." Her voice broke a few times, but she manage it as she dropped them on top of his current work.

A few words jumped up at Ivan as he stared in shock. _. . . Uncontested. . . Divorce. . . _

"What is this, Natalia?"

"Di-divorce papers." She chocked out. A few tears began to fall from her pale blue eyes. She was struggling to keep a firm hold on her emotions. It had taken her a long time to convince herself this was what was best for Ivan. _He isn't happy. . And that is all I want; him happy. . _Ivan stood up and walked around his desk to take his wife into his arms. There she stopped holding the sobs back and let them wrack her body.

"I-I-I could te-tell," Her words were broken by the sobs, "Th-that you weren't ha-hap-py. And I didn't know why. But I f-figured it out." She took a deep breath and buried herself closer to him, knowing it would be the last time, "And this is t-the only way, I knew to f-fix it." She wrapped her arms around his strong frame and held tight, like her life depended on it.

Russia nuzzled his face into her platinum locks, unsure of how to comfort her. He did love her, very much. But he knew it wasn't enough and it seemed she had finally figured it out too. "I am sorry, Natalia." He hushed. Her hair tickled his lips as she shook it side to side.

"Net, do not be. I-I know you can't fix it. I k-know." His heart broke at her desperation, but he was going to take this chance. He was tired of wanting to be free. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He placed them both under the sheets, as it was starting to get dark, and held her. Letting her cry herself to sleep.

Once he was satisfied that she _was_ asleep, he disentangled himself and went back into the study. He stared at the papers for what felt like hours. And he really did consider shredding them, but he didn't. He signed them. Put them in the manila envelope Natalia had brought with them and walked them down to their mail box. He was a mess of relief, joy and something he couldn't quite place.

_**любовь**_

Natalia stayed in bed that day. Putting his lingering scent firmly into her memory. She thought back to every memory that involved him and she thought them over and over until she knew nothing would be forgotten.

Eventually she got up, but avoided Ivan. She began to pack her things away. Putting her clothing into bags, anything she deemed hers alone, went into some form of packing.

Before the day finished, she had all of her things packed away and sent to her old house in Minsk, Belarus. She made her way to his study; to say goodbye.

She knocked. He answered. Without looking up, she hugged him as he sat. Placing a delicate, sweet kiss to his lips, she murmured a few words in a broken voice.

Ivan could do nothing but sit there shell-shocked. He hadn't expected her to leave _tonight_. He stared after her as she walked with dead steps out of the study. Out of the house, and most likely, out of his life. Her last words rang in his ears. The broken tone of her voice would haunt him, he already knew.

"_I love you, majo serca. I always will."_


	2. Chapter 2

I was never the same after that. How could I be? I had left the love of my life. Sure, the divorce was easy compared to most. I let my lawyer do everything. I didn't care what he kept, he already had me. I moved back to my capital. Most days I stayed in bed. Not bothering to get up, to eat, to live. Someone might have come by, knocking on the door. I could never be sure, I was only there half the time.

At first I was numb, but as the months past, the pain began to make its self known. It would hit me when ever it wanted. In the middle of anything. Nothing was safe. Everything reminded me of what I had. What would never be mine again. I knew there was no way I could ever be happy again. How could I with a shattered heart and without my _slaniečnik_?

It was quiet. In winter, I heard the hum of the heaters. In summer I heard the air conditioner. My boss sent a maid to make sure I lived. They would probe me to bathe, eat at least once a day. They kept the house clean, not that I used it much.

Then one day, I decided I would get up. I was going to put on a show. I dressed myself, but not in my old dress. Net, too many memories attached to the style, the cloth, the colour. I picked something new. It was a simple white, linen dress that fell to the middle of my shins. The petticoats were a cotton blend would keep me warm. The dress fitted my figure snuggly, but not so much so that it showed exactly how thin I had become. The only colour to contrast the stark white was a thin honey-coloured ribbon tied taunt around my ribcage just under my bosom.

I took a deep breathe as I tied a ribbon in my hair to match the one on the dress. This was going to be my way to living. In no way was my depression gone, if anything it was at it's worse. But I was determined that no one know that. They would all think I was functioning properly.

My boss had told me there was a world meeting today and I was determined to go. No one would be expecting me, but I would be there. I gave a nod to my reflection, a self-encouragement of sorts. With that, I grabbed a white cloak to match the dress and ventured into my harsh climate.

A short while later I arrived in Hungary's capitol; the meeting's location. I wiped my heart and face clean of emotion as I walked into the hall. Being the fist there, I was spared having to see their looks. I pulled out some paperwork that explained recent affairs and began to study them.

I could hear their steps halt as the caught sight of me each time. I felt the stares. After all, it had been about eight years since any of them had seen me. Honestly; I had been surprised my seat remained. But it did, between Hungary and. . . . Canada. It took me a moment to remember who it was.

Then Russia walked in. I continued to stare at the papers, my face blank. But I never read past the word _'and'._ He stood there for what felt like forever. His confused eyes stuck on my figure. I could feel his eyes wondering over my sunken face. Felt his eyes trace how gaunt my features had become.

Thankfully, Germany called the meeting to start and everyone fell to their seats. When he welcomed me back I only gave him a slight nod. Through out the whole meeting though, everyone's eyes were on me. I ignored them. Focusing on whoever was speaking. Except when Russia spoke, then I searched out the window for something less personal.

I kept my own turn short. "I would like to resume all of my trading activities of ten years ago." My voice sounded stronger than I felt, it was clear and precise. Regaining its cold edge. They all agreed to my request with shocked affirmations. I nodded back and resumed my dissection of the meeting's minuets.

Just as I was gathering my things to leave, I felt a tug on my cloak. Freezing slightly, I turned to see who it was and instantly defrosted a few degrees when I saw it was only America.

"Can I help you?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow up in question.

He smiled and took my into his arms, I could feel my face raise in alarm. "You're back!" He yelped as he shook my whole body side to side.

"Uh, da?" I couldn't help but be startled, what was he doing? He put me back on the ground, but kept his arms around me. And if I wasn't mistaken, those were tears brimming at the edge of his happy eyes.

"I thought you'd never come back!" He said, as if it explained his actions. "I kept trying to call you, but you never answered, so I came over, but you still didn't answer the door. And Heroes don't go in a lady's house without being invited or something, ya know?" he rambled.

Slowly I removed myself from his grasp and continued packing away my papers. "Good." I stated indifferently. I glanced at him as I walked away, only to have him follow. _He's like a puppy._

"Alfred. I am to be going home now." I stated as we made it to the last steps of the building.

"Cool, I'll come with you." He beamed at me.

Glaring, "Net, I think not." It had taken enough out of me just to be at the meeting. What I really wanted was to go home and throw off this façade.

His smile dropped considerably, but not completely. "Oh. Well," He ran his hands through his thick locks as he searched for something to cover the awkward.

It tugged at me a little to see him so disappointed. After all, he was once my friend. So with a sigh, "Perhaps another time, da?" I amended.

Instantly he lit back up. "Really? Sweet. How about we get something to eat or go somewhere after the next meeting?"

"Da." I dismissed as I got into my car. "Next meeting, America." He waved like an idiot as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. I sighed and let my face show the strain of acting for three hours.

The next meeting was two weeks after. In that time I dismissed the maid and began cleaning and cooking myself. I did my best to keep my thoughts blank, shoo away thoughts of _him_. Even with all my efforts, I still cried at night. Every night.

But Tuesday morning I wiped away evidence of the night before and got up. I dressed the same as the last meeting, but my ribbons were a soft powder blue this time. I smiled at myself in the mirror. "You need practice." If I was going to act, it needed to be believable. Leaving the house I already knew it would be a long day.

I was a little later today, as it was in England, but as soon as I sat down he bounded over to me.

"Hey Bela!" He called, his voice cheerful as ever. It took all I had to keep away the frown.

"Bela_rus_, America." I corrected.

He frowned pitifully, "But we're friends, Bel, you let me call you that before." He scooted closer to me

"That was _before_ I broke!" I hissed at him. Quickly my eyes flitted around as I regained my composer. Unfortunately, everyone was here. Everyone saw. _Even Russia._ My heart was threatening to shatter again, but I battled myself to pull the pieces in. Looking back to America I notice his 'hero smile' was wavering.

"I'm sorry. ." He whispered as he ducked his head. I sighed, _Smooth Natalia. Making America cry is like making a baby cry. Great job._

I patted his head stiffly once. "I am sorry. I did not mean to yell at you." I spoke reluctantly. Immediately he lit up like a roman candle.

"Okay! I'll totally stop talking about stuff that makes you sad Belarus, cause Heroes don't make lady's cry. That's not cool." His words jumbled together and it took me a moment to decipher what they meant exactly. I gave him a small nod and returned to look over my papers.

"So." He said in an obnoxious child's voice as he twiddled his fingers. "What'd you say if I told you I convinced Potato-Head to let me sit by you?" His eyes roamed the ceiling as I balked.

"You _did vhat?"_ I shrieked. _He did not! _

"Germany is letting me sit in Hungary's spot and she's sitting next to Austria." He smiled as I took a calming breath.

"Sit. But I am making no promises on if you will live." I threatened.

"But you can't kill me," he looked at me with his child-like face, "We've gotta go eat later!"

It took all I had not to bang my head against the table until I died. I swiveled my head around to face the opposite direction and glared at Germany as he prepared for the meeting. _I will come for you one day, Bastard._


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting was quite, for us, and uneventful. I kept to myself like always. Hoping to get out of there before America could catch me, I quickly gathered my things and made for the glass doors of freedom. Unfortunately, America was hyped up on hamburger-hormones or Coke one and stepped in front of me before I could make it out the door.

"Where ya goin'?" It was obvious he knew I was trying to escape, and he wasn't about to let it happen.

"Home." I answered honestly. He shook his head with a knowing smile.

"Nope, you're goin' to my car so we can get some dinner!" With that statement he grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car. My violet eyes locked in a glare. He was nice enough to open the door for me, "M'lady." He bowed dramatically and allowed me to seat myself.

"Hmph." I sat down and crossed my arms, not pleased at my current location. His car wasn't as showy as I would have thought. It was a small two door that I didn't know the name of. Opening his own door he grinned at me and started the engine.

"So what are ya hungry for?" He pulled out of his parking space and into the lot.

"I'm not hungry." I gave him a blank stare.

"My choice then." I didn't like that smile. It was mischievous with a dash of smugness. I sighed and looked at the window for the remainder of the trip._ Where is he going to find good food in England?_

We pulled into the parking lot of a extravagant restaurant and I immediately felt underdressed, even though this dress was fairly nice. America parked and jumped out of the car, before I could open my own car door, he had done it for me.

"Welcome to _Savoir Faire_, the nicest place in London." He took my hand, reluctantly on my part, and half-dragged me out of his car. Flustered, I closed the door and began to walk to the front, but before I had made it two steps; America had taken my hand and pulled me back. He tucked it neatly into the crook of his own arm.

"Now, now; If Iggy taught me anything; it's that I have to treat a lady right." He nodded seriously as I gave a light snort. Without luck, I tried to escape his grasp as we walked into the restaurant.

"Two for Jones." He said to the _Maitre'd._ I wasn't sure how I felt about that statement; it implied we were closer than I liked. The Maitre'd looked down at his list and gave America a cheery smile.

"_Oui_, Maddy will escort you to your table. _Bon appetit_." He then handed off a black notebook to a small blonde on standby. She smiled.

"This way, please." She had the typical English accent. She led us through a large room full of customers and into a smaller, more secluded room. There was a couple off in a corner about fifteen feet away. The lights were dimmer here and the tables were set with a burgundy cloth. The colour seemed to be a theme in this room. She placed menu's at our seats as we sat down.

"What will you have to drink?" She asked.

"I would like a glass of Pinot Noir." I announced. America nodded and ordered a glass of Coke. _Typical._

Looking over the menu I saw this place was more expensive then I had originally thought. I glanced up at America as he scanned the menu. He showed none of the shock I felt.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

He looked up, startled. "Because I told you I'd take you to eat at the next meeting." I hated to admit it, but the mix of confusion and bewilderment on his face was adorable.

I frowned slightly, "That is not what I was meaning." I stated, my voice ever so slightly irritated, "I was meaning; why here? It is to be costing much money, da?"

He chuckled, "Cause it's the nicest place in London. Plus I wanted to treat ya." He explained, "So pick whatever ya want." He looked over his own menu once more.

A thought entered my head, "You are not going to order a burger, are you?" _This place is far too nice. . Da?_

The look of guilt told me otherwise, "Well, Um, I-"

I groaned, "Please, for the sake of you digestive system, order something else." He shot me a sheepish smile and searched the menu for real this time.

With a sigh I struggled between the fish and the steak. "Hmm."

The waitress came back with my wine, his coke and some rolls. Setting them down she asked what we would like to order. America ordered some fish, earning a nod of approval from me. I glanced at the menu once more before answering.

"I would like the Rib Eye Steak with the Béarnaise Sauce." I handed back the menu only to find America giving me an odd look. "What?"

He shook his head and looked at me again. "I'd never thought you'd order the _steak_."

"And why not?" I asked indignantly. Was there something wrong with that?

He blushed lightly, "Cause chicks don't normally eat that much!"

I grabbed a roll, tore off a bit and stuffed it in my mouth to keep from saying something I would regret. Swallowing I replied; "I am not a _'chick' _and I eat what ever I would like to be eating." I stated coldly.

"Cool." He said simply. He propped his head in his hands and his elbows on the table. _I doubt England would approve of that._ The sappy look he was giving me made me want to slap it off his face. "So how've ya been?" His voice seemed sincere and kind, even if his face was anything but.

Glaring, "I am not going to talk about that. You can guess." I _hmph'd_ and took another bit of roll. Surprisingly, he seemed actually hurt by this.

"I'm sorry, Bel. I kinda forgot that you've been dealin' with that stuff for the last eight years." He rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit of his.

"You forgot?" I asked incredulously, my brow quirking.

"Well," He amended, "More like I just don't think about it when I'm talkin' with ya." My brow quirked higher. He sighed and elaborated, "If you haven't guessed; I'm tryin' to make you feel better and forget about the stupid Commie." Even the mention of America's pet name for him sent a jab to my heart and I physically winced.

"Shit. Crap, I'm sorry Bel. How about we just talk of something' really random? Like cheese." I nodded at his hopeful smile.

"Anything but that." I murmured to myself. I noticed America's sad look at my murmuring. _Wonder what that's about._

"So, if ya want, you could totally move back in with me. And it could be like the nineties!" He suggested.

I bit my bottom lip, having no idea of how to reject him, or if I wanted to. "I am not sure about that. . You and I living together? I would not like to be killing you." Another bite of roll.

He chuckled, "I've got faith in ya. Come _on, _Bel." He pleaded, leaning forward slightly more. "It'd be fun," half singing.

_There's no way you're going to get out of this one_, I told myself. With I sigh I decided on a compromise. "How about I visit for a week?"

Her perked up, "Then you'll move back in?"

I could feel my brow furrowing instantly, "We will see." Dark, warning tones making their way into my voice.

None the less, America began to bounce up and down at my comment as the food arrived.

I sighed as Maddy placed my steak in front of me.


End file.
